


The Harmony In Everything Broken

by orphan_account



Series: Case Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biphobia, F/M, Flashbacks, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Post-Mary's Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case of Monica Guzman, recently wed to Henry Morrison. The case had been brought to him by Monica's brother, Paul Guzman, claiming that his sister had been murdered by either Henry or his 'lover', Zachariah Bishop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harmony In Everything Broken

Sherlock had been pacing the flat when he heard the telltale sign of a new client ringing through 221B. He watched the door and waited as John went to go make tea for them. Soon enough, Mrs. Hudson came through the door with a sharp knock and a soft _'ooh-hoo!'_ and opened the door the rest of the way, letting both herself and the client in.

John Finished making the tea and brought Sherlock his cup and sat in his chair, pulling out the chair for the clients along the way. _It's as if I never left._ He thought bitterly, sitting down in his chair and sipping at his tea and waving his hand, gesturing for Mrs. Hudson and their guest to some inside. Once their guest is inside Mrs. Hudson walks out and closes the door behind her with a soft _click_ and the whole room's attention turns on the stranger now standing in the flat. _Their flat._ He tries to remind himself, to no avail.

Sherlock watched the client and deductions immediately fire off in his brain. _Married- unhappily. Lives alone. Death of loved one; not parent- not mourning in his eyes, rage. Someone younger than him then. Natural protectiveness provides sister. Obviously he doesn't believe she's died naturally, but the police do. Since he is seeing this client instead of Lestrade._ "So why do you believe she's been murdered?" He drawled and the shocked looked on his clients face fills him with a smug satisfaction.

John is barely able to hide his pride as the man standing in front of them sputters in confusion. "How- how did you-?" The poor bloke is barely able to spit out. "Your initial air as you enter the room is protective, angry- but not complete mourning. So, not parent then. But it _is_ a loved one by the way that you're hesitant to talk about it. Not a child, you're unhappily married and live alone. Presumably the same for your significant other. It's a sibling then. Younger going by your gloom expression. Most likely a sister going by your protectiveness. Now, why, pray tell, do you think it was murder?"

"What makes you think I think it's murder? And how do you know it's not?" The, so far unnamed, client asks. Sherlock barely suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. "If it wasn't, why are you here, and not at court, or something? And if you don't think it is then please, do leave."


End file.
